


Still Waters

by Nikie



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Soundwave is a Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/pseuds/Nikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy~<br/>Sorry for any misspellings or grammar ^^;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~  
> Sorry for any misspellings or grammar ^^;

Still Waters

Transformers Universe: Generation 1  
Paring: Blaster/Soundwave(Main) Soundwave/Tarn Megatron/Soundwave Starscream/Skyfire  
Summary: Soundwave struggles to pull away from Megatron’s demanding lust but is there also another decepticon who has a strong desire for her? And will Starscream tell Megatron her secret? Find out now!...maybe.

 

Soundwave returned to the command center after her comm.link call with Blaster. She has been there for maybe an hour or so, but still hadn’t set optics on her leader. Worry and fear paralyzed her for a moment. What if Megatron was upset with her? Or what if he want to punished her for what she had. She didn’t know. Or even wanted to know.

“Soundwave! Where have you been? Don’t you realize I’ve had to do all this work on my own?!!”, A voice screeched from behind her. She turn quickly and found Starscream angry with her agin.

“Inquiry: How may I assist you Commander Starscream.”, She monotned.

“How may you help me? You may help by getting off your lazy aft and finish her goddamn duties! These communications ranges or whatever it’s called isn’t gonna fixed themselves you know! And what were you doing anyways? Slacking off? Hmmm Megatron would be please to hear some crap like that!”

Soundwave turn the Starscream face to face after hearing that last comment.” She was already upset but now she had to deal with Starscream’s ass?

“Statement: None of your concern. I’m here aren’t I?”

Starscream lost her temper. She was already jealous of Soundwave. So today might be the day where she could show her that.

“It is so my concern! I am your commander you should and shall do as I ask and SAY!”,She screamed. I guess that’s why they called her StarSCREAM.

“Statement: I don’t have to follow you if I don’t want to. Soundwave:Superior Starscream  
Inferior.”

Starscream laughed at her smart-ass type of acting. She giggle for a bit before leaning down to the shorter femme.

“If I’m so inferior then how come I know you’re in love with the autobot’s communications officer?”  
Soundwave felt her spark dropped down to her ankle shurts. How did Starscream know about that? Now since she know who else knows?....Megatron maybe?

“Inquiry: Who provided that information to you? Where or who was the source?” In other words, how do you know that?

Starscream smirked.

“Don’t worry about that. Just know if you upset me anymore, I will TEll Megatron.” She said as she was walking off.

Now Soundwave felt even more frighten. Knowing Starscream knows her secret, there could be trouble. Big trouble. Starscream wouldn’t tell Megatron or any other decepticon that...would she?

Big questions with no answers to them. All fine and done after a while it didn’t palazed Soundwave’s mind with fear anymore. She wish she could say that it didn’t matter...but that would be a lie. She continued to work at the rim of her command,ordering her mini cassettes to perform duties and guiding other decepticons to base and interfering with autobot’s communications listening to every detail and see if the war was truly over. Even though she worked her hardest and doing the duties that would make Megatron praise her with his usual phases, she worried that Megatron might hate her for resisting him. 

“What if he is still upset with me? W..what did I do to make him want me in the first place?”

She thought.

Before she could do anything, two strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his chest and groin plating.

“I’ve been watching you all day. How come you haven’t spilled a word to me?”, said a voice all too familiar. “I haven’t seen you in awhile it’s like you’ve vanished somewhere.”

Soundwave slowly turned around and met the owner of the voice optic-to-optic. She felt chills go through her spinal circuits. At least one of her fears went away.

“L-lord Megatron. What are you commands for me?”

The tyrant chuckled darkly. “My commands? Why don’t you stop working and spend some time with me, Soundwave.”

“But my Lord, I must decline I have numerous of actives that I haven’t proceeded with yet. Ceasing my duties would cause a great complantion for yourself.”

“Shhh….”, He purred as he placed a finger on her mask. “It really doesn’t matter if you’re done or not, I wanna spend time with you..now.”

Soundwave felt her spark dropped to her ankles. Oh no not this again didn’t he see that she didn’t want this?

“Retract you facial mask”

Soundwave did as told and was about to speak but was cut off when Megatron suddenly plunged his lips unto her own making her gasp in response. The kiss was fierce and demanding. She couldn’t really breath with his tongue penetrating her throat.

“MMM Ngh!?”

Megatron finally pulled out and letting her get some kind of air. She fell to knees looking up at him trying to make sense out of it.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“A-affirmative.” , She said shakily hugging herself.

She found her being picked up by her shoulders and then being carried in a bride’s style. Megatron kelt a strong grip on her making sure she couldn’t get loose even though he knew that she wouldn’t.

“Soundwave.”, he purred “I wanna take you somewhere..somewhere more private.”

Soundwave was a loyal soldier. She would do anything to please her leader but she didn’t want to please him like this! Quickly and swiftly she sprung out of her leader’s arms and crawled under one of the table that was in the room. Puzzled, Megatron went over kneeled down to where her face was.

“Soundwave? Is there something wrong or your body just had a malfunction?” 

She didn’t want to answer. If she did nothing but the truth would come out and she refuse to tell him the truth.

“Soundwave? I asked a question I expect an answer from you.”

Still she said nothing but only stared at him with terrified optics , hoping he wouldn’t ask again. Even though she was scared, the image of her had Megatron thinking..Soundwave looks just adorable and cute. Chuckling, he reached over to stroke her burning pale mask.

“Soundwave…...are you scared of me?”

Soundwave leaned and answered. “A-affirmative. Megatron: Demonstrates fear most of the time.”

“I do yes but you don’t have to feel fear around me. You’re one of the ones that I actually like why would I make you feel uncomfortable around me? Do you feel comfortable around me?”

“N-negative.”

Megatron’s optic’s widen. How could Soundwave feel uncomfortable around him? Sure he touched in an inappropriate way but he hadn’t done enough damge that would cause her this way did he? He calmly sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Please don’t feel this way Soundwave.”

She simply crawled from under the table and stood to her feet. She didn’t want Megatron she had someone.

“My Lord, I have to depart. My cassettes request my presence.”, She said leaving out the room leaving Megatron with a blank expression.


End file.
